


A Very Sunnyvale Christmas

by sourlady1999



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddle, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourlady1999/pseuds/sourlady1999
Summary: Part one of threeJulian has been feeling a bit down as Christmas approaches, but Ricky has a plan to cheer him up.
Relationships: Julian/Lucy/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys), Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Kudos: 13





	A Very Sunnyvale Christmas

A Very Sunnyvale Christmas (⅓)  
This Christmas season was no different from any other in Sunnyvale. Snow littered the gravel roads and decorated trailers twinkled in the twilight hours of the evening. Ricky slept peacefully in his car, despite the fact that it was barely 5PM. I’d say that has something to do with him being wasted by noon, shouting about hash and weed out in the open. Although Rick was basically a professional idiot, I still completely adore him. His antics, while frustrating, make me smile more than I’d admit to anyone other than myself. As I walked beyond Ricky’s car, I saw Bubbles fiddling with what looked like a pile of scraps.  
“Hey, Julian.” Bubbles said as he slipped his gloves off, giving up on the mangled pile of metal.  
“Hi Bubs. What’s up with the scraps?” he let out a disappointed sigh before beginning.  
“Just tryna get a bunch of stuff together so I can sell it to Shitty for extra Christmas money. I spent all my other cash on catnip and fake mice.” I giggled.  
“Well Bubs, I’m doing some work down at the mall tomorrow if you’d like to join?” I asked, knowing I was in for a lecture.  
“Julian, it’s Christmas.” Bubs pleaded as he put his puppy dog eyes on.  
“I know, Bubbles. That’s why we have to do this stuff. I don’t want to either, but we have to make Christmas in the park fun.” Bubbles frowned and went into his shed, defeated. “See you in the morning, Julian.” He mumbled.  
I strolled back home, enjoying the lights and atmosphere while the sun sunk into the horizon and the stars began to shine. I found myself thinking of my mom every year, reminiscing on all the things we’d do together in the weeks before Christmas. When I was little she used to prop me up on her shoulders so I could line the gutter with lights or put ornaments on our tree. I took a long drink from my glass, the edge freezing my lips. I approached Rick's car again as I walked around the bend in the road. He had slid out onto the ground from the back bench, and his neck was propped against the side of the tire. He can’t sleep like that.  
“Rick….Ricky!” I shouted. His eyes opened, just barely.  
“What Julian? I’m fuckin’ sleeping!” Ricky groggily responded.  
“C'mon man, let’s go inside. It’s too cold for you to be out in the car.”  
Rick looked up at me in disbelief. I know I was usually hard on him, and normally I’d let him sleep out here, but it was almost Christmas.  
“You want me to sleep in your trailer?” Ricky inquired.  
“Yeah, man. Let’s go.”  
The ice in my glass clinked as Ricky and I walked through the slush on the road. My boots squeaked and ricky’s sneakers squished as they soaked up the cold water. Finally, we came up to the door of my trailer.  
The heat hit my face as we walked inside. I offered Ricky a shower, and he accepted faster than I could finish my sentence. He hurried into the bathroom, no doubt excited at the prospect of relaxing in the steamy water. I topped off my drink, and decided to make up the couch for Rick. A red fuzzy blanket that Sarah had gotten for me for Christmas last year lay on the couch, and I added a pillow from my bed to make sure Ricky wouldn’t end up with a neck ache. I plopped down on my recliner, flicked on the TV, and rested my eyes.  
I woke up early in the morning, the sun whispering into my trailer between the front curtains. I grasped my drink and it was mostly melted ice now, needing more I slowly pushed in the recliner so I wouldn’t wake Rick. Much to my surprise, though, the couch appeared empty.  
“Mornin’ Julian.” Rick’s raspy voice mumbled from behind me. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in one hand and a joint in the other, the house was filled with the signature earthy smell. “Ricky, I told you not to smoke insi-” just then I turned around. A real Christmas tree stood in my living room, covered in lights and ornaments from when Ricky, Bubbles, and I were little kids. There was even one that looked like a hash coin with a little ribbon on it.  
“Rick...where did you find all of this stuff?” I couldn’t believe my eyes.  
“Lotsa places, Julian. Bubble’s shed, my dad’s house, and in here actually. I found a bin that had a buncha stuff in it in your spare bedroom.” Rick took another drag from his joint and exhaled.  
There was garland strewn about the entire trailer, and my mom’s snow globes sat on the table next to my front door. Fake snow was scattered across the floor along with prickly pines from the Christmas tree. “How did you do this without waking me up?” I asked Rick, slightly nervous about the answer.  
“Well, I kinda put some of my five hour deenergy in your rum bottle yesterday, and then I snuck out after you fell asleep on your chair. Bubbles and I met up and found the perfect tree at the lot.” Ricky smiled, and I noticed his cheeks were flushed red, his eyes bloodshot. He worked hard on this.  
“I pretended to be wasted so you’d invite me into your trailer to sleep. I hope you’re not too upset about that.” Ricky looked up and took another drag, coughing a bit this time.  
“Ricky, how could I ever be mad about this?”  
I took in my surroundings, and for the first time in years I remembered what it was like to be loved. What it was like to be with a family that would do anything to see you smile. “Besides maybe the fact that you kinda drugged me, I couldn’t be more happy than I am right now.”  
Ricky stood up from the table and put his mug down. He walked toward me, joint still burning. “It was necessary for the plan. I love you, Jules. Merry Christmas.” Rick wrapped his arms around me for a big bear hug, he smelled just like cigarettes and coffee. “I love you too, Rick. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this cute little one shot I wrote. I have more Christmas stuff coming soon, so be on the lookout!!


End file.
